Aftermath, Part Five
"Aftermath, Part Five" was the twenty-second issue of the Angel comic book series. Synopsis It's the last issue of this arc and following the previous where we learned that those annoying clerks were actually Elohim , this is one of those issues that should prove to be quite interesting. Basically the irritating duo seem to consider themselves to be celestial referees, only there to keep the balance between the demonic and the divine at a reasonable pace, carnage wise. It's also them that we can sort of blame for the Potentates being missing and all. Angel's analogy of penalty boxes reminded me of my primary school days when kids had to stand in a designated box for misbehaving the like. The worst that ever happened in my school might have been fighting. With Potentates , is a time out really an effective to stop them from going all kill happy? Angel did get something of a crash course with the Potentates when a few of them attacked him for no reason. Even James found himself to be an outcast amongst the people he resided with in the heavenly plains, though one of his former comrades was sticking up for him. It's not too much of a shock then that other Potentates refuse to take kindly toKate, Connor and Desdemona . The latter in particular generated attention due to the Potentates realising that she was also part jaguar in the mix. Seems that they're sticklers for those little details. The best part was Connor letting rip on them over their treatment of Desdemona before the two of them decided to make their exit. Connor and Angel also seemed to be on different sides in regards to the Potentates as well while Angel and Kate were led by a gang lad into an interesting predicament. Angel, Kate and James all expected to find a demon in the midst. Having it revealed that the Potentates were killing humans did add an interesting twist to the storyline. It seemed that as well as ridding LA from the demons that threaten the city, the Potentates are also doing the same with human threats. It's a hard thing to debate. Angel is right in telling them that they don't have the right to kill humans but at the same time, the humans in question are dangerous and I didn't need the Power who came in Cordy's placement to drill that information into my head. Angel and the gang (including James) breaking protocol should have some interesting consequences in following issues. Continuity The story is set after "After the Fall", but before "Become What You Are". This story also wraps up the Aftermath arc and ends the writing helm of Kelley Armstrong and penciller Dave Ross. Appearances Individuals *Angel *James *Connor *Dez *Kate Lockley *Elohim Organizations and Titles Species Events Locations *Los Angeles Weapons and Objects Body Count *a bank worker, shot by a bandit (possible illusion) *a bandit, shot by a cop (possible illusion) Behind the Scenes Even though Gwen is shown on the "B" Cover with Angel and Kate, she does not actually appear in this issue. Collections *''Aftermath'' Gallery Variant Covers A06-22-00c.jpg|Retailer Incentive A A06-22-00d.jpg|Retailer Incentive B nl:Aftermath, Deel Vijf Category:Angel comics